Girls' Night
by GreenGreyBlack
Summary: It was their frustration Let out.


**An attempt at writing a light story which I am not very good at, Reviews Appreciated.**

* * *

_**Girl's night**_

It was nothing special really, it started over a cup of coffee that Pepper invited Jane over in the tower.

Soon it became habitual whenever Jane came over to see Thor (which was per week).

Darcy later joined, being Jane's rambunctious nosy best friend.

It was natural that Natasha being resident of the tower would join in the ridiculous habit out of boredom as she claimed and it was natural that she would drag Hill in.

Bruce introduced Betty around the same time Thor called out for Sif, the warrior three and Loki to assist the avengers.

Betty was so like Bruce, dove like, Amicable and very much has a buffering presence.

Sif joined as Thor entrusted Pepper to teach here about Midgardian habits.

Things weren't Smooth and swift at first, Darcy got on Natasha and Sif's nerves a great deal.

There was very thick tension between Sif and Jane (till the misconception that Sif was after Thor was cleared).

Yet soon enough, they could call each other buddies, it was a very dependable friendship.

They were each other's secret keepers.

It was their frustration let go, their drop the façade time of the week.

Supposedly serene and all to themselves, until Tony found out and decided to be his usual incessant snoopy self, yet Natasha saw through it all and fished out the hidden ultra small cameras/microphones.

And Pepper took care of Jarvis.

* * *

They sat around in circle in the tower's lounge, all in slippers and comfy pyjamas.

In the floor below, a kid in a candy shop Stark was sitting with his fellow teammates, picking out every word being said in the lounge.

"That was real good, Barton, bootlegging the microphone gear in the one place Natasha wouldn't suspect, her own gun"

"Shut up, stark, if she found out, she is probably gonna use the twelve ways of torture they taught her in Redroom on me before she kills me with the very same Gun"

"So why did you do it in the first place?" Steve rolled his eyes.

"For the same reason that's making you, lieutenant Rhodney, that nerd "he pointed to Bruce "and those mythological creatures" he gestured toward Loki and Thor "sitting here and throwing your ear with such interest, curiosity Cap."

"You know, Loki could have sneaked in with his invisib…" Thor lamented

"I told you, Thor, Sif would have found me out" Loki exasperatedly replied

* * *

"So how are you holding up, Potts?" Hill started

"As a working woman living with Stark and mini Stark could be, border line insanity"

"Go on"

"Genetics be damned, the boy took after Tony in everything: his cockiness, his genius, his irresponsibility, his penchant for chaos and potentially life threatening situations"

"And his ability to whisk away from your punishment" added Darcy

"That and the extravagant spoiling of Tony who is bugging me for another Stark junior as he calls it"

The team was eyeing stark with eyes filled of mockery and mischief.

"what?" Tony said Indignantly

"Who would have thought Tony Stark of all people would want another kid?" Rhodney said

"Why? What is wrong with it?"

"We thought you had Daddy issues" said Clint

"And freedom issues, mister playboy of the universe" Added Rhodney

"I Wish Bruce would catch the fever from him" Betty tuned in

"Still against it?"

"Concrete"

"You know, he has a point" Natasha weighed in

"Yes, he does, but we could take the risk you know, it is worth it"

"But…"

"he learnt to control it, so if we had a son we will teach him as well, plus who knows, maybe in the future they may find a cure or something, we will work it out if he gave it a chance, truth everyone, I want it very much, more than anything in the world"

There was a slight pause, all of them knew what she meant, but definitely logic wasn't in her favour.

"You should try the surprise-shock thing, you know" Darcy spoke at last

"Well, I will leave it as the very very last resort, for now I'll just wait"

"Somebody better be careful, you know" Clint commented

Bruce rolled his eyes, their problem wasn't an easy one, he would like so much to be a dad just like her, yet he couldn't risk destining another human being to a life like his, where every vital process is monitored, where every emotional response is calculated, where being in a room with more than 10 people is the epitome of panic and danger.

"Pop-tarts, anyone?" Darcy said

"You know, if I heard the word Pop, my head will really pop out"

"Still not over the pop tart phase?" Pepper said

"It is the pop corn one, at the moment"

Thor's face turned into deep appreciation with the mentioning of his now favourite Junk food, an expression that caused Loki to shrug.

"Now, seriously Jane, what is bothering you?"

"He regards everything with childlike fascination and awe, then he gets bored, and it really irritates me"

"I know the fact that he maybe regarding you with the same perspective and after a while, he'll get bored with you and ditch you." Hill lined in

"That is the biggest one, add to that the fact that I age by rate 1000:1 compared to him, and the irritation of his adjustment to this world; so different from his"

"Tell me about that, same issue with Steve" Added Hill

"Well, captain is nice" Darcy rolled her eyes

"He is, it is just sometimes we are sitting together, then he isn't there, he wanders off somewhere where I can't reach him, then he's back with Peggy's name on the tip of his tongue, before he backs off and remembers it is me sitting in front of him"

"At least he is trying, not like the nasty second son of Odin" Sif replied

"What? Trouble in Valhalla" Natasha said with a hint of a smile in her usually indifferent tone

"Trouble! Let's say Catastrophe"

"Spill it out"

"Let's say that I want to pull out that silver tongue of his and strangle him with it, he never tells me anything, he just sneaks around, avoids answers and hides in the shadow, and it scares me more than a thousand Battles"

"You still don't trust him" stated Pepper as a matter of fact

"I want to, I want to so much, but it has to earned, especially in Loki's Case, it frightens me that he bottles it all up and then do something stupid and ugly, it is humiliating you know to keep asking Heimdall about what is he doing and where is he"

"Like, it is actually Fruitful" Loki replied with a voiceful of smug

"And, it is futile" continued Sif "I don't know how much longer I might hold up"

The threatening calm in her voice caused Loki's Façade to drop, he knew Sif, and he knew she doesn't leave a battle unconquered, yet he knew as well that she is short of patience and that she doesn't like ambiguity, she wouldn't admit something like that unless she is really losing it.

"Someone has been struck by lightening, right reindeer games" Tony mocked

"So, Natasha, Care to Share?" asked Darcy

"Natasha has a lot on her mind, right?" Pepper took it from there

"A lot indeed, by the name of Bobbi Morse" Hill said sarcastically

"Let's say nothing in this universe is as annoying as her unstoppable attempts to hit on Barton"

"Hell must have been frozen, Natasha Romanov is jealous?!" said Tony incredulously

"So, why don't you ask Fury to cast her out?" pepper inquired

"She has an aim that rivals Clint only with a dagger, asking to dismiss her from our team would be totally unprofessional"

"Well, we should set her up with someone like we did with Darcy, right? Maybe Jarvis?"

Pepper's suggestion sent the room into Giggles interrupted by Darcy

"Well, I'd rather swap, me with the virtual Boyfriend and she with Rhodes"

"Your turn, Rhodes" Tony looked over to the now extra alert lieutnant

"He's constantly busy, that time we were together and right in the middle, his phone peeped and they wanted him for a problem that occurred in a goddamn base in wasteland and he had to go"

"You can always leave when you want out" Jane weighed in

"Well, I like him, I have to admit, and he was nothing I expected"

"Really?!"

"He isn't trivial, he can put up with my unrequited tendency to annoy people, his pros outweighs the cons"

"So, that's all you Rhodes, Pros and Cons" Tony feigned Disappointment

"So, ladies, what do you….

Transmission went off.

"What Stark?" asked Barton, a hint of fear appearing in his voice

"Don't worry, Legolas, Battery dead, that is all"

Clint let out a breath he didn't know he was holding

"So that's enough entertainment from Stark FM for the night, Poker anyone?


End file.
